


your highest honor.

by defNotAlex



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Blood, Face-Fucking, M/M, Mild Gore, Necrophilia, Oh also?, Piss, Rape/Non-con Elements, and spoilers, anyway komaeda the corpse fucker !, i don't know but necro seems like noncon to me, i hated how vague the ending was so i did this haha idk, i love these two a lot so i had to make the last two lines a little sad <3, mentions of:, other characters mostly just in the background, this happens after v3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24539359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defNotAlex/pseuds/defNotAlex
Summary: my favorite rare-pair that has literally 0 content, so have some future foundation nagito discovering whats left of tsumugi's little game.my head is kinda fucked up so please read the tags.oh and btw my caps button is broken so i only write in lowercase, fuck you <3anyway, enjoy this 4am horny mess!
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	your highest honor.

“we’ll be landing soon”

the static sound of the announcement buzzed through nagito’s headphones as he leaned over hajime’s lap to peer out of the open side. the open side of the helicopter that was currently heading to their emergency mission, that is.

it was rare that he was allowed to travel along, yet his luck had been rather bleak the last few days and that could only mean, and hopefully only, some much-needed luck.

the scanners had picked up a growing amount of heat in an area that had been marked off as wasteland. A city destroyed, pillaged, abandoned and therefore left to rot even before junko enoshima had been executed. astonishing temperatures that sprouted within seconds and exceeded those of a simple dry fire. a targeted explosion that had left signs of scattered flames on the radar. 

forced to move quickly, the small group of 5, containing people like kyoko kirigiri for local investigation and kazuichi souda for emergency repairs, had been flown to the area of interest by one of the future foundation’s pilots.

it’s not long after they managed to find a safe enough clearing on one of the main streets that theyrealized what had gone down.

there had been many reports of despair induced citizens and even students imitating and killing each other in a killing game-esque fashion, yet none of them ever came as close to the original as this one had come. A perfectly healthy school environment, topped with outside and multiple buildings all surrounded by a layer of radioprotection that had been blown apart.

it's after the discovery of the three surviving students that they came across on their way, that investigations finally began.

with hajime in the lead and back-up called, nagito takes it upon himself to follow his colleague into the ruins that must’ve provided as the main building. they push their way through the creaking entrance doors, strapping on simple gas masks in case of lingering dust and excessive amounts of carbon dioxide still floating around in the air.

though they decide to split soon after they enter in order to cover more ground.

the second floor seems to have been completely blocked off on nagito’s side, so he continues his search further down the hallway. the distant noises of stone and metal shifting appear eerie as he walks through the shadowy area. There are some rooms he manages to take a look at. those mainly being something that seems to simulate a dining hall, based on the scattered chairs and broken table which lays against the entrance of the kitchen. it resembles an aircraft wing, in looks and in weight, so he gives up pushing it aside before he even begins.

at some point though he manages to weasel his way through a certain crack in the wall, that breaks the light shining through from one of the broken windows in the hallway, and casts complete darkness. the ground in-between all the specks of rubble feels smooth and polished under his soles, but not just that. there is an undescribable coldness surrounding this area. not humid, not dry, just bone chilling. 

there are occasional wafts of chilly air that breeze through his black blazer and dress shirt, so he closes one of the buttons over his tie with his still intact hand and starts looking around for a possible source of light.

his eyes catch on something red, blinking faintly across from him. with a couple of careful steps he’s close enough to make out that its a button either connected directly to the wall, or an apparatus covering the entirety of it.

he lays both of his palms flat against the surface around the light, moving them carefully out until his fingertips dip into a groove and a handle close by. he wraps both of his hands around the handle before he steadies himself and pulls hard enough for the door he had been pulling on, apparently, to open and launch him a few steps back, prosthetic locking out of place from the force.

white lights blind his eyes for a moment until he manages to squint through them. as he clicks his artificial hand properly back into place, he notices clouds of cold air, something that appears to act like dry ice or liquid nitrogen pouring out of the cabin that he just opened. the heavy magnetized door bangs against metal and swings back, nearly locking itself back into place. nagito is quick to step in and stop the door in its tracks, hands coming in contact with the freezing cold interior of it.

he harshly pulls them back and inspects the source of the light. now that he’s on eye level with the inside of the cabin door, he bends down and leans against his knees, it doesn’t take him too long to actually peer inside and put 2 and 2 together.

he just discovered the mortuary cabinets.

the light is enough to illuminate his surroundings slightly. He’s standing on white marble, facing a wall of cabinets, of which only 6 seem to be in use based on the faint blinking red lights that the one in front of him also sports.

in pure awe, komaeda pulls down his mask and wipes his mouth broadly with the back of his real hand to get the steam from his breath off. the moment he starts breathing without it though, his senses get immediately assaulted with the smell of piss and deteriorating blood. it's earthy and strong, so strong that he has to hold himself back from throwing up a couple of times.

he contemplates putting his mask back on, but curiosity overtakes him and he carefully wraps his fingers around the embalming table. the light and smoke wafting over the corpse make it near impossible to identify and inspect, so he slowly pulls on the table and lets it roll out in front of him on its hinges.

pale lifeless eyes stare back into his the moment the rolls on the platform hit their end. short curly green hair, crusty and stiff in places where the fatal injury was obviously placed, fawn over the student's face before they rest back on the table. there are traces of blood on his forehead, yet nagito decides to attend the details on his body first.

it doesn’t take long for him to piece together that this corpse, and most likely none of the other ones, were handled with care and proper treatment to preserve them for a longer time. no washing, no treating of wounds, and most importantly no stuffing of the intestines. nagito moves the shirt of the student enough to spot the damp patch on his dark pants. whoever had organized this game was not aware of the fact that dead bodies lose all muscular functions after a short amount of time.

in eerie silence, the teen student faces upwards into the void of darkess.

komaeda turns the arm of the boy to have the inside of his hand facing upwards, tracing his index finger in a gentle manner along the patterns of his palm and up until the pad of his finger caught on multiple leathery bands that adorned his wrist, both of them to be exact. nagito toys with one that seems to have engraved metal on it.

“…rantaro amami, is that your name?” he asks, looking back up into those unresponsive eyes, framed so beautifully by long lashes and a lovely soft almond shape that drapes down rather than up. the longer he looks, the more enticed he feels.

such a young student, forced out of his normal life to participate in a game so unimportant to mankind. “how despair inducing.” he mumbles to himself as his skin starts to heat up despite the constant cold that keeps streaming out of the open cabinet next to him.

his wandering finger skips from the lifeless wrist up to the silent pulse point on his throat, pressing against it harder and harder until rantaro’s head tips sideways onto the metallic surface, eye-level with nagito’s accidentally forgotten, open fly.

_eye-level with nagito’s accidentally forgotten, open fly._

a shiver ran down his back. he could see that the dead teen’s milky eyes were still open, staring unblinkingly and unabashedly forward. komaeda feels like he’s being undressed with that gaze, feels like there is no layer between him and the corpse in front of him, and somehow that makes his dick twitch in his boxers.

it's sick and twisted, but he can’t look away from the scene in front of him. with every passing moment, he can feel himself spiraling more and more. his dick chubs up and at this point, it's just clearly visible. his fly has started parting around the bulge, grey and white boxers peeking through.

komaeda’s stomach churns. the guilt and disgusting realization of the situation kicking in and it's exciting him somehow more, like a pure adrenaline rush. he brings his hand from rantaro’s throat to his chin and carefully moves it down. to his delight, the boy’s jaw is already unhinged and falls open.

what he didn’t expect though, was for part of amami’s tongue to fall out of his mouth.

there is thick dark blood flooding out through his teeth, flowing down his cheek onto the table like saliva. komaeda runs his fingers through the mess and parts them in front of his face, watching the thick liquid split and drool down the side of his knuckles. he laughs under his breath at the sight, eyes going unfocused and bleary as this whole ordeal manages to turn him on more than expected.

jittery and ecstatic he scrambles to pop open his blazer button, leaving fingerprints of blood on his dress shirt as he moves his hands lower. impatiently hopping on the same spot as he unbuckles his belt and opens his pants fully, letting them sag down on his hips.

he all but moans when a breeze of cold air washes over his clothed cock and imitates rantaro breathing down on him. with his mouth open and slicked up like that, nagito can’t hold himself back from hooking his thumb on the elastic of his boxers and pulling them down to reveal his dick. now free, it hangs low and heavy right above the cold surface of the metal table. it's tinted purple and provides a stark contrast against the corpse's white skin. 

entranced, he watches his cock twitch and bob on its own with every dip into the pool of blood underneath it, each erratic movement causing stray droplets of red to hit the dead teen right in the face and occasionally even in his open eyes. yet irritable, komaeda wraps his stained hand around his dick and spreads the blood around on it. with every movement getting it drowned in more and more red, a sickening sight that makes him drip precum onto amami’s face as he pushes his hips forwards to fuck his fist.

it’s after a couple of twists and annoyed pants later that he realizes that this won’t be enough to get him off. he’s grown so impatient now, he doesn’t even think of thumbing over the student’s lips to coax them more open in a careful manner. no, he rather props his dick up against slick teeth and pushes in. there is no grace or sympathy involved anymore, his cock just forces its way into amami’s throat, pushing the stump of a tongue backwards and right against the underside of his tip.

its horribly cold, he can feel the need to orgasm fighting with the natural urges of his circulation that are trying to kill his erection.

he sets his other hand down behind the teen’s head, keeping it secure as he doesn’t let up his now erratic thrusts. he’s standing slightly on his toes, thighs hitting the metallic surface of the table and as his pants and boxers start slipping down on his legs with every shove until they soon pool around his ankles.

“this was your destiny.” he groans out, stiff robotic hand coming up to hold his dress shirt and tie out of the way. “as a lowly, worthless citizen- fuck, this is your highest honor, to serve one of us ultimates.” everything he says it’s choked up and under his breath, all nearly in sync with his desperate thrusts.

he’s getting sloppier and sloppier, the bitten off muscle providing a sensation he could’ve never dreamed of. komaeda’s hair frames his face as he continues to watch with amazement. his nose has become accustomed to the rotten smells that have fully surrounded him by now, embracing it and even causing his eyes to roll back at times as he remembers how humiliating it must be to die and rest in your own piss for this long.

slick blood occasionally still gushes out around this cock, makings its path down to his balls until it drips onto the already existing mess on the metal beneath. nagito can't stop himself from moaning out at the sight of it, slack jaw moving with his thrusts and running teeth along his dick every time he pulls out and fucks back into the cold cavern.

it doesn’t take him long after that to reach his peak. he takes a step back and quickly pulls out his slick and blood dripping cock. it pulses in his hand as he fists it, aiming it right into one of rantaro’s open eyes. with a whine and a hard exhale that burns his lungs, he comes. his cum landing directly on the iris and the corner of the iris, piling up before it starts to run down into his hair.

it takes awhile before he can squeeze the tip and push himself forward as much as he’s able to, to poke the rest directly into the other's eye. it's sticky and slick, leaving a tingling feeling on his slightly overstimulated dick.

satisfied, he stumbles back and reaches down to pull his boxers and pants back up, tucking himself and his shirt in again in a hurry. he can't bring himself to care about the blood that sticks to his clothes.

a relaxed smile overtakes his features as he reaches out to hold onto the teen’s hand with his still trembling one and interlaces their fingers for a moment. his eyes land back on the bracelet with the engraving on it, before he moves his other hand to slip the band down amami’s hand and over his own, settling it on his scrawny wrist.

after a couple of minutes in silence, he detaches himself and gently pushes the corpse on the embalming table back into its place. the magnet on the heavy door activates on its own and falls shut, letting pure darkness overtake the room once again. his hair moves as he continues to heavily breathe from exhaustion, the smells still lingering in the air.

“i’ll take care of this.” he says finally as he fumbles with the leather band on his wrist, pushing it down under his blazer's sleeve.

“promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> also, rantaro's tongue is bitten off because that's logical and hot and i don't take criticism <3


End file.
